Refrigerators are household appliances for storing foods in a refrigerating or freezing chamber thereof in a refrigerated or frozen state. In addition to a traditional function of storing foods therein, recently available refrigerators are provided with additional devices such as a dispenser and home bar to allow a user to withdraw water or foods stored in the refrigerator without opening the door, so that their convenience of user can be increased. Further, refrigerators may be provided with a display unit on which a variety of information can be displayed and operating signals can be inputted.
FIG. 1 shows a refrigerator mounted with a display unit according to a prior art.
As shown in the figure, a main body 1 of a refrigerator is provided with a storage space divided into a refrigerating chamber and a freezing chamber. The refrigerator shown in FIG. 1 is a side-by-side refrigerator in which the freezing and refrigerating chambers are formed from side to side. Such freezing and refrigerating chambers are selectively opened and closed by a freezing chamber door 2a and a refrigerating chamber door 2b, respectively.
A dispenser 4 is installed at a portion of the freezing chamber door 2a. The dispenser 4 allows a user to take water out from the refrigerator without opening the freezing or refrigerating chamber door 2a or 2b. 
Further, a display unit 6 is mounted to the refrigerating chamber door 2b. The display unit 6 is used to display information about the refrigerator operation, to output images and sounds or to connect to the Internet. The display unit 6 receives a variety of operating signals required for performing the aforementioned operations. The display unit 6 is fixed to a refrigerator in a state where it is installed in an accommodating unit provided on a front surface of the refrigerating chamber door 2b. 
However, the conventional display unit installing structure for a refrigerator so configured has the following problems.
As described above, the display unit 6 is mounted on the front surface of the refrigerating chamber door 2b. That is, the display unit is mounted such that a user can have the best field of vision as viewed from the front. Nevertheless, since the display unit is fixed to the front surface of the refrigerating chamber door 2b, there is a disadvantage in that an inferior filed of vision may be obtained depending on positions of the user.
Further, since the display unit is fixed to the front surface of the refrigerating chamber door 2b, the external appearance of the refrigerating chamber door 2b cannot be further changed in a state where the display unit 6 is fixed. Therefore, since there is no possibility of the change in design of the external appearance of the refrigerator, the external appearance of the front surface of the refrigerator becomes monotonous.
In addition, if the display unit 6 is fixed to the front surface of the refrigerating chamber door 2b, heat generated while the display unit 6 is operated may be transferred to the interior of the refrigerator through the refrigerating chamber door 2b. Moreover, there is a problem in that it is difficult to release heat from the display unit 6.
Furthermore, the display unit 6 is generally configured in such a manner that it front surface, i.e. a portion thereof in which a liquid crystal is provided, is always directed to the front surface of the door 2b. Therefore, since the front surface of the display unit 6 is exposed to the outside even when the display unit 6 is not being used for the purpose of transport or storage of the refrigerator, the display unit may be damaged due to external shock or contaminated with foreign substances.
Still furthermore, in a case where a user intends to make a note in a kitchen where the refrigerator is installed, he/she should attach a piece of paper to front or side surfaces of the refrigerator or utilize an additional board or the like.